my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Skyla Nielson
Skyla Nielson is a new 2nd year student at Maple Cross Academy, and is the twin sister to Max Nielson. She is a transfer student from Saint Hope Academy, and is also one of the wielders of the Saint Sword Quirk in Vidle's universe. She is also a new member of The Saint Brigaders, a group of heroes who fight to protect their home, as well as bring truth, justice, and freedom to all who are good Backstory Skyla was born with Max Nielson from her mother and father, who were servants to Wendy Blum's parents. Unlike Max though, who was cared by the maids and butlers in the household, Skyla was taken into the infirmary at their city. She was cared there for a really long time, and was taught by her teacher to use her quirk for the next few years After years passed, she was already getting use to her quirk, she soon realized that she had a family, instead of being born a orphan. She wanted to know more of her past, so she had to leave the infirmary, and venture to look for clues on who her family was. She left Tennessee, and went to Kentucky first. She looked for clues there but couldn't find any. So she went into Indiana to look for clues there, but once again, couldn't find anything. So she went to Michigan to see if she would find any clues there. She found one clue where her family is, and that was they were in Canada. So with help from her friends in Detroit, Michigan, she ventured to Canada and started her journey in Toronto. She found nothing so she kept on going until she went to Brechin. She noticed a young man with blond hair like her's and asked if he was her sister, the man said no, and so she decided to go up to Orillia When she went to Orillia, she found herself at a school and found a teacher who looked at her with a confused look. She asked if she knew her family, and the teacher only responded with a shake. She then kept asking, and went to full description, and explained her name, which caught the teacher's attention. He explained to her that he knows someone named Max Nielson, which caught her attention. She asked where he was, and he said that he's home. So she then ventured again to find her family, and after hours of walking, she found someone that the teacher described to her and ran to him. When he saw her, at first he was confused, but when he noticed it all along, tears were shedding through his eyes, and so, they both reunited after so many years. Skyla had finally found her Brother, but not his family after hearing the news... but in the end, they both promised to each other, that they would never leave each other ever again Appearance Skyla has a medium, slenderish body with silver eyes, long blonde hair that's tied up by a black scrunchy. Her casual clothes include her wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt, with a peace symbol in the front. She wears black leggings with a orange fire logo on both sides of her waist. She also wears white socks, that cover her feet as well as red shoes with white flames. Her Hero Costume includes a tight white long-sleeved shirt with red lines near her shoulders, and a symbol on her back. The sides of her ribs are grey, which are covered by her brown tight pants that go all the way to her stomach. She wears light red and white boots, that help maintain her balance as well During spy missions in The Saint Brigaders, she wears a tight black and grey bodysuit, as well as black boots, gloves, and a mask that covers only her mouth. Whenever she uses her quirk, the lines on her suit will line up and glow a bright light yellow look. Whenever she's in a different location that's depending on what the temperature is, the bodysuit will change color. If she's in the arctic, her suit changes to white, or if she's in the desert, it changes to blue Personality Despite people at her school thinking that she is noble, she is actually at first shy and timid, always avoiding contact with others because of her being in a new school. When she was at her old school, Saint Hope Academy, she was always having fun, and laughing with others. When she got to know everyone at Maple Cross Academy, she started to feel happy and began a new life with new friends, but always remembering her old friends back at Saint Hope Academy. When she was a child and was taken to the Infirmary, she was mostly depressed and didn't have anyone but her teacher to talk to, because she thought that she was born a orphan. She would talk silently and use small sentences instead of explaining and speaking loudly like a young lady. After years passed by, she was more louder and also was able to talk properly instead of silently, and had also became best friends with her teacher. When she learned she had a family, instead of thinking that she was a orphan, she desperately wanted to go find her family, but was forbidden to do so because she was too young to go out After she was the right age to leave, she had a courageous side inside of her, and was able to be brave when she was going on a mission to finding her family. Whenever she would confront criminals who see her, she gets a serious look on her face,and had her courageous side became "full" inside of her, in which she would engage and try to defeat the criminal and turning him/her in and then continuing on her journey When she arrived to where Max lived, and actually saw him, she was filled with delight and excitement, and couldn't stand holding her tears in, because of how she missed her family so much and wanted to know them more and more, knowing that she was finally home with her family after years of living in a infirmary Abilities Martial Arts Skyla is a expert when it comes to martial arts. When she was at Maple Cross Academy, she was taught by Jin and Vladimov "The Lion" Kozmaxima how to use martial arts, but in truth, she wasn't taught by Jin on how to use his signature, "The Shaolin Finger Jab" which was said to break a person's ribs. She was taught how to use her kicks very well, as well as learning how to punch correctly and how to dodge quickly, making her very quick on her feet Quirk Saint Sword ''Saint Sword is Skyla Nielson's quirk that is accessed by pulling something out of her chest, and making it into anything she wants that can be used as a weapon. The way she accesses it unlike how her twin brother, Max uses it, is if her eyes are bright silver and are glowing, and her chest is glowing with a star symbol in the middle. She can be able to bring out lots of weapons from her chest, which are stored in a pocket dimension, but cannot make armor unlike Max. She mostly makes swords and daggers, while others like a spear, gun, etc. don't work for her because she doesn't use them a lot. The weakness to her quirk is if she uses too much, she would suffer with major chest pain, and even vomit out blood if the pain is way too much. '' Category:Heroes in Training Category:Females